minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Full On Ending
Warning: This story contains pure creativity, and some pictures may or may not be real, and some character's may be evil or backstabbing, as it also contain's pure evil and sinister actions in it, but be aware this is a Creepypasta, ok maybe half of one since this wiki is full of bad ones! Notice: 'For those who don't like long pastas then this is not the pasta for you, this pasta is 10 chapters long and each chapter contain's a bit of dialogue and a few pictures, if you don't like this story please comment down below, if you want it taken down you may go to forums or speak with an admin, other than that enjoy this pasta! "''The Great Danger lies ahead in all of us, and only one can be strong enough to avoid it, it must be one with the mind for the great danger is yourself." ~ @!#($& '''Chapter 1 - The Server Mod "This Person is named '''Jonathan (MCGamerBattle)', This is his point of view and he may tell thing's different from how other's would tell there experience."'' I have been seeing changes in the Server Mod, he changed a whole lot lately and has been acting like air splitting threw chunks of flesh. FIRST INCIDENT: OCTOBER 3, 2015 The First Incident was with The Server Mod GalaxyPunchZ, I had came to tell him that there was some griefing going on around the desert, however I saw him bullying an innocent player named GreenSteve2 and hitting him with knock-back and blowing up his mansion, before banning him afterwards. I will list the chat for informational evidence.. ������ <������������������������> DUDE WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BLOW IT UP <���������� ������������> PLEASE I won't ask for diamonds again. ������ <������������������������> Didn't I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP, BANNED! ������������������������ ������ �������������������� ���������� ������������ �������� ������ ������������, �������� ����! Now just for me to be sure, I had to go through the logs to check and see what GreenSteve2 did since I was a mod rank, I went to see the chat log's and all I got was Galaxy Punch starting trouble. I will list the chat for informational evidence.. ������ <������������������������> Hey Green Steve, I want to show you something. <���������� ������������> Yes sure, is it the diamonds, I am just building a statue. ������ <������������������������> It's more than diamonds you idiot! ������������������������ ������ ���������������� ���� ������ b�������� �������� ������ ������������������ <���������� ������������> WAIT WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ������ <������������������������> SHUT UP, Hey guys come and blow up this noob's house. ������+ <����������������������> YES BOI! ������������������������ ������ �������������������� ���������������������� ������ ���� ������������... ������������ <����������������������������> That's it keep it Going! ������ <������������������������> PUT THE FIRE ON THE TNT! This Evidence was enough for me to go off and fight with GalaxyPunchZ, however I wanted to speak with him before going AWOL and calling all the admins.... Chapter 2 - Nether to Pay It was clear to me that the evidence had ranked up to GalaxyPunchZ himself going rogue, I had never seen this behaviour and it was new for me, very new, logging on. MCGAMERBATTLE has joined the server, Welcome MCGAMERBATTLE! Mod ' GALAXY PUNCH, SHOW YOURSELF! I was very angry at this point, he had banned a user and abused his right's, the user had did nothing and GalaxyPunch needd to be shown justice. 'Mod ''' Oh I am Here, Mr.Gamer... ''GalaxyPunchZ has teleported to MCGAMERBATTLE'' 'Mod ' I have evidence sent to the higher ranking admin's! 'Mod ' No One Else Is Here, This is a Private Conversation! ''GalaxyPunchZ used the command /lag all'' He began making everyone in the server lag, trying to lag us all out, and erase the evidence but it as too late, the word began to spread on the server forums, and the admin's had commented saying "We will be there in a short time", It was the end for him, or was it? ''GalaxyPunchZ used the command /lag all'' ''GalaxyPunchZ used the command /lag all'' ''GalaxyPunchZ used the command /lag all'' ''GalaxyPunchZ used the command /lag all'' '''������������ <����������������������������> Use the Sacrifice Command! GalaxyPunchZ used the command /lag all GalaxyPunchZ used the command /random sacrifice! ������������ <����������������������������> Thank you for your sacrifice of "ThomasPEpesDad" ! Could anyone see this? This One Above All guy would be talking in the chat leaving confusing thing's that would disturb me! THEDESTROYER54 has joined the game, Welcome THEDESTROYER54! And after that admin THEDESTROYER54 joined, I had visions of what was going to admin, this battle would be intense, they where both Server Mod's and the The Destroyer knew how to use Admin better than me, It was going to be The Battle of The Admins! Chapter 3 - Battle of The Admins THEDESTORY54 wasn't any ordinary admin, he was fun at time's, but when it was time to be serious he meant his work, he hated Abusers and Hackers, and always had a knack on GalaxyPunchZ, each of them meet each other with there skin's, using there flying ability they where both by each other staring each other down, there was only 5 players in the game, most had been kicked out from GalaxyPunch's rage for some reason, all was quite but then a word went out! Mod ' You do what's about to happen to you! 'Mod ' Such Stupid. 'Mod ' I don't think you know what your dealing with! 'Mod ''' But let me show you! ''THEDESTROYER54 has been removed from The Server Permenantly, any build or any work has been deleted from The Server File's, and removed permenantly forever, his or her rank has been stripped by GalaxyPunchZ'' ''' Woah Woah!!! WhaT, WHAT!!!!, How is this possible, did this dude just remove THEDESTROYER from the server and permbann him, im so confused right now, and I know what's about to happen next, It has to be TheOneAboveAll behind this, and this isn't gonna be the end of me, I left.... INCIDENT: OCTOBER 6, 2015: MORE ADMIN RUSH IN! After a while with the meeting of GalaxyPunchZ, I had gotten notification from The Announcements, and read on, it said that "GalaxyPunchZ had been removed from the server by The Owner JamesMarsMC, GalaxyPunchZ is forbidden and he will be notified by everyone, other server's have heard of this and blocked him to, half of the MC community is giving the disrespects for this trash good for nothing, please if you see him, notify us and we will get in touch with TheOwner of that server and tell him our experience with us, if TheOwner chooses to keep him there, we will leave." It was well written and made me feel good about myself, good that he was gone and I wouldn't have to worry about someone insulting a player, or was that too good to be true, for I knew one thing, and that was for sure. "True evil never sleeps!" Chapter 4 - TheOneAboveAll It was The Time.! Chapter 5 - The Next Level Chapter 7 - The Ultimate Fight Chapter 8 - Hackers Will Rise Chapter 9 - The Ultimate Sacrifice Chapter 10 - Final Chapter Things Sent to me After The Incidents __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:League Fighters Category:Servers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Chat Category:Dramapasta